


fly high, hinata

by himeta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, ish, pffffff its both angst and fluff and some other shit, sorta - Freeform, weh i like the end but its sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeta/pseuds/himeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up, noticing how a few stars were already visible in the sky, and how beautiful they looked. Maybe these next 6 months won’t be as bad as Kageyama originally thought.<br/>or where hinata gets hurt and kageyama blames himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly high, hinata

Hinata ran for the ball, jumping as high as he could to spike it. They were in the middle of an outdoor game. It was midsummer, and they all agreed to meet up for a fun 3 on 3 game.   
Hinata swung his arm to spike the ball, but instead met the air. His eyes snapped open, and he noticed that ground was closer than the net. He hit the ground and started to roll before running into the wall with a loud crack.   
All he heard after the impact was loud yelling and footsteps. His eyes drifted shut, and he wondered what all the noise was about.

 

Kageyama paced the waiting room, an intense look on his face. It had been three days since Hinata fell down the hill and broke his leg. It was bleeding profusely, and the image had been stuck in Kageyama’s head ever since. He doesn’t have a problem with gore, but this was Hinata…and it just didn’t feel right. Both Hinata’s mom and his sister had been here, but they had to go after a while because of work and other business. He had been waiting in the hospital, showing up right when visiting hours began and leaving when they ended. He just felt so guilty. It was all his fault. He took a seat, and put his head in his hands, tugging at his hair. He thought if he got any more stressed, it would all fall out.  
He stayed like that for a while, until the doctor came out.   
“Kageyama Tobio? You’re here for Hinata Shouyo, correct?” he asked, looking down at his clipboard.  
Kageyama stood up, waiting for the news about his partner. “Yes, I am. Is he okay? What happened?”  
The doctor sighed, and looked at his clipboard again. “He’s broken his leg quite terribly. It’s an open fracture. We’ve managed to fix up the bone and the surrounding skin, but he won’t be able to play volleyball for about 5 to 6 months. The bone won’t be fully healed until then.”  
Kageyama froze. There was no way in hell the Hinata Shouyo he knew wouldn’t be able to play volleyball. The Hinata he knew was always able to play volleyball.  
“Sir? Are you okay?”  
Kageyama cleared his throat, regaining his composure. “Yeah, I’m just a little tired. Can I go and see Hinata?”  
“Ah, sure. Just let me check up on him!” The doctor hurried back into the room. While waiting, he messaged the team and Hinata’s family (his mom had exchanged numbers with him for the short time they were there) to let them know that Hinata was okay. He didn’t tell them about his impairment, though. He decided to discuss that later.  
The doctor came back out, and Kageyama’s head snapped up. He put his phone away as the doctor spoke. “Hinata’s awake, and he’s fine with seeing you right now, come in.”   
As he passed the doctor, he glanced at his name tag. Dr. Kenijirou, huh? What an interesting name…

When he walked into the room, Hinata was staring up at the ceiling, with an emotionless expression on his face.   
“Hinata?” Kageyama asked.   
Hinata looked up, and when he saw that it was Kageyama, a smile formed on his face. “Sup Kageyama?”  
Kageyama kept silent, observing Hinata. “Sup? That’s it? Hinata, you broke your leg because of me.”  
Hinata looked down at his leg, and gave a dry laugh. “So what? It’s just a broken bone! It’ll heal!”   
Kageyama walked towards the bed and leaned in. “You dumbass! The doctor hasn’t told you yet?”  
Hinata’s smile fell and he looked away. “…Yeah, actually he did.”   
Kageyama gripped the side of the hospital bed. “Why would you try and play it off then? You don’t have to be happy all the damn time! Don’t just try to pass something huge like that off! I- We worry about you!”  
Hinata looked to the side, tears glittering in his eyes. They reminded Kageyama of stars.

The room was entirely silent, and Kageyama said nothing as Hinata cried into his bedsheets.

Kageyama didn’t visit Hinata again the rest of the time he was in the hospital.

 

Kageyama walked into the class with about five minutes to spare. He yawned, setting his bag on the table and taking a seat. He had stayed up again, unable to get any sleep. He was restless ever since that scene in the hospital. Thoughts about Hinata and how pretty the stars were kept him up all night, and the monster known as regret came out.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a pair of hands slamming loudly on his desk. “Kageyama-kun, you look tired!”  
He looked up, and blinked twice. There was Hinata, smiling brightly as ever. “Ah… Yeah I had to stay up late last night. Suzuki-sensei assigned a long essay last night.” He lied, a bit obviously, to cover for his late night thoughts.  
Hinata tilted his head curiously. “You don’t normally do English homework though…” he stated, confused.   
Kageyama’s eyes widened. Before he had time to make up another excuse, the bell rang, and Hinata scurried to his seat. Kageyama let out a silent sigh. Saved by the bell, he thought. Their homeroom teacher walked in and began attendance as Kageyama got ready for the rest of the day.

 

Kageyama walked into gym, making a beeline for the locker room. He went in and changed, and then greeted his senpais after he walked out. He stopped in his tracks, though, when he saw Hinata sitting on the sidelines, cheering them on.  
“Hinata? What the fuck are you doing here?” Hinata got up, and steadied himself against the wall. Kageyama’s eyes darted to Hinata’s cast, and he gulped. He hadn’t noticed that in homeroom, or when they ate lunch together. How had he not noticed such a thing…? Guilt washed over him as he turned away, noticing that he was staring at the cast for a bit longer than necessary.   
“I came to cheer you guys on and help out Kiyoko and Yachi!” He said, energetic as usual. You’d think he’d be down about not being able to play volleyball anymore, especially as he was watching them play. Kageyama let out a nearly inaudible sigh and began running his laps and warming up.

 

Kageyama and Hinata were walking home together, both silent. Kageyama was walking slower than usual to match Hinata’s wobbly pace, and was wondering what Hinata was thinking about. Hinata hadn’t brought up the hospital scene at all, and Kageyama wanted to ask about it, but he felt that Hinata already disliked him enough as it is. Who wouldn’t hate someone who broke their leg? He had noticed Hinata’s slightly sad expression when he would get distracted by the team while working with Kiyoko and Yachi, and it hurt him. Kageyama kept on worrying about the possibility that Hinata hated him, and only stuck around because of pity until he couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Hinata, do you hate me?’ He blurted out.  
“Eh?” Hinata asked, confused at first. “Why would I…?” Then he realized what Kageyama was insinuating, and quieted down. He was silent for a bit, think about his response.  
Taking this silence as a, yes, I do hate you, Kageyama, Kageyama looked down, tears in his eyes. He fucked up, once again. First, in middle school, he’d lost his teammates support, and now, he’d damaged one of the best friendships he’d ever had.   
It’s ironic, how he was planning to confess his more-than-platonic love for Hinata in the week following the game, but now that was a total no-go, wasn’t it? He tightened his grip on his backpack strap, and began to apologize.  
“I-I’m so-“  
“Kageyama! I’ve figured it out!” Hinata exclaimed, cutting Kageyama off. Kageyama didn’t responded, but his slightly shocked expression prompted him to continue. “I don’t hate you at all Kageyama! In fact….In fact, I think I like you.” Hinata said, his face turning beet red near the end of the statement.   
Kageyama’s face was slightly pink. “Y-you….” His blush deepened, and he ruffled Hinata’s hair harshly. “You dumbass! I like you too, okay!”   
Hinata laughed, and hugged Kageyama, flustering the poor boy even further. “Carry me, Kageyama!” he begged, pouting.   
Kageyama’s ears burned red (once again) and he looked away. Who even allowed the dumbass to be this cute anyways? Hinata opened his arms, looking up at Kageyama hopefully. Kageyama sighed, and bent down a little so Hinata could climb on to his back. Hinata buried his head into the crook of Kageyama’s neck and smiled into it.   
Kageyama smiled faintly, but Hinata’s broken leg still tugged at his thoughts. “Hey, Hinata?” He asked. “I’m sorry…..for your leg.’ He continued when Hinata hummed into his neck.   
Hinata sighed and looked up, resting his chin onto Kageyama’s shoulder. “Kageyama, you know it’s not your fault, right? You don’t have to shoulder the blame for it.”  
“Yeah but you won’t be able to play volleyball for quite a while, and I’ve seen you watching us. I know how much you love volleyball and I just,” Kageyama shifted, not used to revealing his feelings so often. “I just feel really guilty. If I hadn’t missed that toss, you wouldn’t have fallen and broken your leg. Open fractures really hurt, too.”  
Hinata laughed. “It’s not your fault at all, Kageyama. Not all of your tosses are going to be perfect, no matter how good you are at volleyball. Plus, 6 months will pass by quickly, especially with an amazing boyfriend like you to keep me company!”  
“B-Boyfriend?” He asked.  
“Yeah! We’re dating now, aren’t we? That makes you my boyfriend!”  
Kageyama smiled softly. They were dating now. That had a nice ring to it.  
“Yeah, that does make me your boyfriend.”   
He looked up, noticing how a few stars were already visible in the sky, and how beautiful they looked. Maybe these next 6 months won’t be as bad as Kageyama originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i  
> i dont know what to say  
> happy late bday nana <3


End file.
